Numerous frame constructions for the human face have been disclosed in the prior art. In the past, unfortunately, frames have never been designed or adapted to end the problems caused by the use of conventional eyeglass frames. In particular, the general public and the eyeglass industry are aware that conventional eyeglass frames likely are the origin of many medical symptoms, including pain, headaches, sinus congestion, stress and all of these symptoms' secondary effects such as irritability, sleeplessness, depression, and anxiety which leads to adrenaline release, which in turn leads to hypertension, cardiovascular disease, gastrointestinal disease and many other secondary effects, but the industry has failed to adapt the frames to alleviate such ailments. Until the present invention, the industry's response has been to reduce, but not solve, the cause of these ailments directly associated with wearing conventional eyeglass frames. The industry's efforts to reduce these symptomatic ailments have been largely limited to reduction of the weight and/or shape of the eyeglass frame and, to reducing the weight and/or shape of the eyeglass optics, thereby sacrificing the quality of the materials used in either the eyeglass frame or lens.
Many eyeglass frame disclosures exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,995 B1 to Rose discloses a frameless glass which attach to studs or other objects artificially inserted into the human body (such as metal studs hanging from one's eyebrow or nose). This disclosure also generally provides a broad background of prior art related to the eyeglass frame art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,665 discloses an eyeglass frame having arms (or, “bows”) connected to a front frame portion on one end, and having two load bearing points arranged to engage two points on a single human ear to resist any rotation or movement of the front frame portion on the human head. In one embodiment, the arm is constructed as a complex bend at the load bearing point end, while in another embodiment, the arm is constructed as a solid mold. The focus of this disclosure is that through the arms' engagement with a certain portion of the human ears, the overall eyeglass frame's movement on the human head is minimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,576 B1 discloses eyewear that has frames having audio devices capable of providing an audio signal to the user of the eyewear. While this patent also discloses that the eyewear is supported by a human ear's concha, the disclosure is directed squarely with providing audio to the user, and it fails to recognize the various human physiological advantages inherent in such a support structure. A slightly similar apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,104, which too, fails to appreciate the human physiological advantages inherent in use of the human ear as a support mechanism.
None of the foregoing prior art disclosures discuss any benefits or disadvantages of an eyeglass frame which is adapted to alleviate any ailments typically associated with use of an eyeglass frame. Conventional eyeglass frames usually press the human head at numerous points along the interior portion of the frames. For example, each arm in a conventional frame presses the human skin along substantially the entire length of the frame (from behind the ear to an area close to the human eye). The frame portion adjacent to the human eyebrows usually skims or constantly touches the eyebrows along a substantial portion of length. Lastly, the nose pieces of a conventional eyeglass frame is in constant contact with a substantial area of the nose bones. It is common knowledge that this constant pressure of the human skin is a major source of human pathophysiology. For example, the human face is known to be a rich source of high flow veins, arteries, capillaries and superficial nerves, so that restriction of blood in this area and irritation of nerves (by constant rubbing, touching or pressure from an eyeglass frame, for example) is believed to adversely affect other parts of the human body (including the human brain). Stress for instance, depletes neurotransmitters. This depletion of neurotransmitters will deplete the following “feel good” transmitters: ENDORPHINS (Opiods): Mood elevating, enhancing, euphoric. The more present, the happier you are! Natural pain killers; NOREPINEPHRINE: Excitatory, feel happy, alert, motivated. Anti-depressant, appetite control, energy, sexual arousal; DOPAMINE: Feelings of bliss and pleasure, euphoric, appetite control, controlled motor movements, feel focused; ACETYLCHOLINE: Alertness, memory, sexual performance, appetite control, release of growth hormone; and PHENYLETHYLMINE (PEA): Feelings of bliss, involved in feelings of infatuation (high levels found in chocolate). This depletion results in a reduction of transmitters needed for sleep, as well as pain blocking transmitters. Depleted supplies of “feel good” transmitters means it will be impossible for a person to feel happy, upbeat, motivated or on track. The person, in contrast, will feel just the opposite, having a decrease in energy and interest, feelings of worthlessness and a pervasive sense of helplessness to control the course of the person's life. Certain transmitters, when depleted, may cause you to be easily agitated or angered, experience mild to severe anxiety and have sleep problems. A person may feel more psychological and physical pain. These can all be symptoms of neurotransmitter insufficiency.
It is further believed that the front portion of the human forehead includes areas of natural endorphin and dopamine—releasing areas activated when properly stimulated. For example, as seen in FIG. 1, there is a portion of the human skull known as the “nasion” below the skull's glabella, which can generally be defined as the area where the top of the two adjoining nasal bones intersect with the forehead bone area. The nasion area, when properly stimulated through gently applied pressure, is believed to communicate with the brain to release endorphins and dopamine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to substantially decrease or eliminate the pain and discomfort a user feels when they have need for use of an eyeglass frame and to provide the option to stimulate the brain to release “feel good” neurotransmitters by increasing pressure in the nasion area and tension (pulling forward of the ears). This invention not only eliminates the inherent health hazards of wearing conventional eyeglasses, but it actually reverses de depletion of “feel good” neurotransmitters by stimulating the brain to replenish them.
It is another object of the present invention to end the restriction of normal blood flow, constant nerve irritation and consequent stress caused by the pressure points which conventional eyeglass frames place on the human face and head;
It is a further object of the present invention to end the irritable and stressful partial obstruction of peripheral vision caused by the side arms of an eyeglass frame, and partial obstruction of inward vision caused by the nose pads on both sides of the nose;
It is a further object of the present invention to end the need for constant eyeglass frame adjustment and frequent removal of the eyeglass frame from the human head in order to relieve pressure and pain by providing a novel, permanent, secure and comfortable and precise fit eyeglass frame;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass frame which does not fall down off the face or slides down the face;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass frame which eliminates the need for additional mechanical devices needed to retain the eyeglass frame to the head while participating in vigorous activities such as sports, military training or combat;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass frame which prevents or substantially eliminates any bruises to the human head caused by the pressure points;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass frame which prevents or substantially eliminates the need to remove the eyeglass frame in order to comb one's hair, and an eyeglass frame which prevents displacement of the hair when used;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass frame which is adapted to securely and comfortably support heavier optic lenses;